Heroes Aren't Supposed to Fall in Love
by BuffGirl300
Summary: HPBTVS crossover! After being expelled from school and causing trouble in SD Buffy is sent to her cousins boarding school in London. This school is so not what she was expecting... STORY BEING REVISED!
1. Welcome to Sunnydale?

A/N- Important!!! So, this story was by far my most popular. It has been 4 years and I still have been receiving emails and people are still putting it on their alert list. I was 14 and now being 18 when I decided to read this work I found so many mistakes and am ashamed of it. Thus out of boredom I have decided to revise and hopefully give you all a finished story. You will need to re-read because I am making this story over. Thank you all for the positive and negative feedback because now I understand many liked the theme, but the story itself is lacking in depth and has many grammatical issues. Thank you for reading.

Summary- Buffy learns she has a cousin living in London so when she's expelled for burning down her school her mother makes arrangements for her to attend boarding school with said cousin; little did she know this isn't just a normal school. BS-HP

Pairings- Buffy/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Willow/Oz, Xander/Cordelia

Rating- PG13

Disclaimer-J.K Rowling and Joss Whedon own everything HP and BtVS

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Sunnydale

"What? London? No, no, no! There is no way in hell I'm going to be going to some boarding school in another country!" Buffy exclaimed her green eyes threatening to spill angry tears; she fiercely wiped at the tears and breathed in deeply attempting to calm herself.

"You brought this upon yourself Buffy." The curly haired mother who at the moment looked extremely stern replied. She was seated with her red coffee cup she kept glancing at placed on the table.

Buffy's hands pulled at her golden hair in frustration. "This isn't fair! You can't do this-"

"I'm not the one who set the building on fire! We tried Sunnydale High but you just keep getting into trouble. And you've only been there for 3 weeks! "Joyce said using her authoritative mom voice her eyes finally finding their way to Buffy's.

Buffy shook her head sitting at the table and burying her head into her hands. "Okay, I'll try harder I swear mom please..."

Joyce sighed and looked guiltily back at her coffee cup. "I wish there could be something else I could do."

Buffy leaned forward in her chair desperately clinging onto the table, "You can, you can let me stay here with you and my friends and-"

"No. Buffy I hate doing this but I have to do what will be best for you in the long run." Joyce's eyes plead with Buffy's for understanding. Buffy's eyes bore into her mothers tears flooding back into her eyes making them shine with color.

"By kicking me out and putting me into some unknown world?"

"If that's what I have to do, then I'll do it." Joyce sipped her coffee and looked up at Buffy.

Buffy sunk into her chair defeated. "When do I need to go?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Buffy's Room

"I wish I could say goodbye the proper way. We've only known each other for a few weeks and it feels like forever." Buffy said over the phone.

"I know. I'm going to miss you. But hey you'll be back this summer right?" Willow asked in an attempt to brighten Buffy's mood. She rolled over in her bed staring at the ceiling suppressing tears.

"Yeah only 10 months away." Buffy replied, she could almost feel Willow frowning. They continued talking as Buffy packed. A loud resounding knock interrupted their nostalgia and heartfelt goodbyes. "Maybe if I ignore her I can manage to guilt her into letting me stay." Buffy inquired to Willow who sob laughed in reply.

"Honey, it's time to be going." Buffy sighed sadly.

"Well I guess this is it. I'll talk to you later okay Wills? Tell Xander I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye." Buffy could not hide the emotion in her voice she pressed her lips together and clenched her eyes shut trying to hold it together while saying goodbye to her good friend.

"Yeah, I will. Buffy…We'll watch everything while you're away, Xander and I, I mean. We'll patrol and keep you posted. So don't worry. Just please…Don't get yourself killed."

"You too, watch over each other. Remember, carpe diem." A minute later she was out the door and in the car staring blankly ahead.

"Here we go. Say goodbye." Buffy merely looked the house over as they pulled out of the driveway and watched the passing buildings. Although she had only been in Sunnydale for a few weeks, it still felt like home. She looked down at her hands and wondered why she let herself get sucked back into the slaying part of life. If she had not been bestowed with the weight of the world she might live a normal life and worry more about boys instead of the undead, and she would be able to stay. Hell, she might still be in L.A. 'Not land of the tweed.' She thought glumly to herself.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Airport

Buffy stepped out of the platform and walked around looking for any clue of the mysterious family she had never even known of. She wasn't let down. There was a small family of three with a big sign with the words, ' BUFFY ' written across it in big neon blue ink. She slowed when approaching the family.

"Buffy?" Asked an older woman with wavy dark hair and warm welcoming eyes.

Buffy smiled politely, "That would be me." They smiled at her and the man took her bags. She looked over at what she assumed was her cousin. She had bushy brown hair and brown warm eyes much like the older woman. She was slightly taller than herself and in a very Willow way smiled welcomingly and had a wise air about her.

"It's very nice to meet you. Truth be told I didn't even know I had a cousin so this is a bit of a surprise." She told Buffy as they made their way out of the airport in her posh accent.

Buffy nodded. "I so get the feeling, you think our parents would tell us about this sort of a thing, next thing I know I'll have some younger sister."

The girl smiled brightly and let out a small chuckle, "I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"Bu-"

"Buffy Summers, your mom told us a bit about you." She told the blonde earning a groan from Buffy.

"You guys probably think I'm some juvenile delinquent." Buffy retorted, 'Great away from home and seen as a crazed pyromaniac.'

"Of course not, from what we heard you just made some bad decisions is all." She told her reassuringly giving her a sympathetic smile.

"That's only half the story." Hermione wore an expression of confusion and Buffy waved it off. "So this school is it cool or am I going to be bored?" Hermione smiled,

"You have nothing to be worried about."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hogwarts

Harry awoke and made his way down to the common room yawning all the way.

"Hey Ron, where's Hermione she's usually the first one up." Ron looked up at Harry and merely shrugged,

"Beats me, she's been acting weird lately. Maybe we should ask Lavender? They are in the same dorm room right?" Harry nodded and began looking around the room for the pretty teen. They saw her by the bulletin board and made their way towards her.

"Oiy, Lavender, have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked.

The girl brought a manicured finger to her lip in thought. "Not since McGonagall asked her last night to come with her, no. "

"McGonagall took her somewhere?" Harry asked a worried expression coming to life on his face, she nodded.

"Yeah, I think she said something about family or whatever." They were about to ask her another question when they checked their watches and realized they were going to miss breakfast.

"Well thanks for the help." And with that they were gone to eat and discuss matters of Hermione and her mysterious "family business."

"You don't think it's about You-Know-Who, do you?" Ron inquired.

"I hope not Ron. I really hope not."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Wait just a minute. I'm going to a magic school?" Buffy looked at her new found cousin as though she had been smoking.

Hermione nodded vigorously in response, "Hogwarts, you can read all about it in Hogwarts a History. I know it might be hard to believe-"

"No, it's just I assumed little witchcraft was ever performed and that it was…A not so good thing." Buffy replied.

Hermione shook her head, "No, it's actually decently ordinary. Witches and muggles-"

"Wait, what?" Buffy's face was covered in confusion.

"Muggles are people who cannot perform magic. We coexist peacefully; it's just like a separate world. There are good witches, but just like in the muggle society there can be bad ones as well." Hermione explained very articulately watching Buffy's face for a sign of comprehension.

Buffy slowly nodded, "Okay…Neat."

"Neat? You're- You're not freaking out?" Hermione asked waiting for Buffy to suddenly burst into hysterics and call Hermione loony.

"No, no freak out. I…Let's just say things like this are normal to me." Buffy told her giving her a smile to show she believed her.

"How so?" Hermione asked curiously.

Buffy bit her bottom lip and debated whether or not Hermione should know, 'If anything it will just get her and I into trouble…' "It's…A secret."

"Oh…" Hermione replied giving Buffy a suspicious glance.

"How can I go to this school though?' Buffy asked attempted to change the conversation, "I'm not a witch."

"Actually…You are a witch. Dumbledore talked it over with me. He sent you a letter when you were 11 but your father, who happens to be a wizard, replied with a simple you weren't to be attending." Hermione replied.

Buffy's eyebrows rose and she merely shrugged, "Wow, that's a lot to take in at once."

"Yeah…Sorry about that." Hermione replied. Buffy lay on the mattress laid out on the floor for her and blankly stared at the ceiling. Hermione fingered her comforted trying to busy herself as a distraction from the awkward silence.

"So…You said it was a school for witches, is it for just girls?" Buffy asked.

"Oh God no, there are wizards as well. My two best mates are males actually; I have never really gotten on with girls very well." Hermione told her a slight smile on her face thinking about her two best friends who she imagined were having a terrible time without her doing their homework.

"Yeah, me either. My friend Willow though, she was an exception." Buffy frowned slightly thinking of how much she would miss going to school with her good friend, "You actually remind me of her." Buffy aimed to Hermione,

"Really, how is she?"

And for the remainder of the night the two exchanged stories of what mattered most to them, their friends. Needless to say the two found themselves becoming friends as well.


	2. Place to Call Home

A/N-Continuation of revising.

Rating, Disclaimer, summary, all in first chapter.

----------------------------------------

"Wow." Buffy breathed upon seeing the castle.

"It's nice isn't it?" Hermione asked never taking her eyes off of her potions textbook.

"Nice? You obviously have never gone to public school in California." Buffy commented hopping out of the carriage as they came to a halt.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Granger it was nice to meet you!" They smiled and said their goodbyes. They watched the carriage take them away and Buffy turned toward Hermione, "So, those things pulling the carriage were really starting to freak me out."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed, "You saw them?" She asked trying to see what Buffy saw by staring intensely into her eyes,

"Yeah…Please don't tell me I'm seeing things?" Buffy asked worried at the look Hermione was giving her.

"No, they're thestrals." Hermione told Buffy continuing to stare strangely at her.

"Oh…" They stood for a few minutes in awkward silence.

"Well, I suppose I will show you around the grounds." Hermione finally said starting to walk off the gravel beneath her feet crunching with every step. Buffy glanced back at the black winged creatures once more before following Hermione. They walked along paths and Buffy basked in the sun attempted to ward off the chilly air. 'It smells so…Clean.' Buffy was amazed by the beauty and found she was analyzing every piece of the castle.

"…That's the forbidden forest." Hermione said continuing her overview of the grounds.

"Forbidden forest? So, I'm guessing it's forbidden?" Buffy asked.

"Exactly, I know, I know, it's not a very cleverly named, but it does get the point across now doesn't it?" Hermione replied with a small laugh. Buffy smiled back in agreement. Commotion could be heard close by and Buffy tilted her head in question. Hermione smiled and beckoned her to follow and led her to a great open field. Large pole like structures with hoops were on either side.

"Are those people…?" Buffy began wonder lighting her face,

"Flying? Yes. On brooms of course." Hermione replied.

Buffy laughed, "Of course." She replied earning an eye roll from Hermione and a smile. Hermione pointed to one of the flying bodies,

"That's Ron!" She explained, "He's the keeper."

"Keeper?"

"Yes, he keeps the ball out of the hoops which is named a quaffel. Like a guard or something." She explained.

"I see, he is keeper and he catches, once again with the clever names." Buffy quipped earning a playful glare.

"Oh." She pointed to another figure, "That's Harry." Buffy watched the player as he zoomed around the pitch yelling out orders to the other players.

"He's the captain I assume?" She inquired,

"Yes, come on its just practice I'll show you the rest of the grounds. You can meet them later."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Hermione?" Buffy looked around in a frenzy. Hermione had been showing her around the castle and they had gotten on the grand stair case and just as Hermione had told her to "Be careful they move" they move! Hermione was on one part and Buffy on the other and so Buffy decided to try and find her and now she was afraid she was very lost. She looked at the portraits and would swear they were looking right at her and their eyes moved with every step she would take. She quickened her pace, "Hermione, where the hell are you?" She turned the corner and BAM.

"Ow." She complained slowly sitting herself up. She rubbed her head and looked over to see someone else sprawled on the ground. She bit her lower lip and felt herself begin to blush, "Oops."

------------------------------

Harry had just gotten out of practice and decided he was a bit peckish so he decided to go find Dobby and get a small snack before dinner when something hard hit him causing him to fall flat on his back. He groaned irritably and slowly sat up rubbing his head and came face to face with a wide eyed blonde beauty. She had piercing green eyes with blue specs, her face was flushed, and she had golden blonde hair pulled up but strands fell into her eyes from what he assumed was the impact of their fall. She was biting her lower lip and suddenly she tilted her head slightly and squinted her eyes,

"Harry?" She asked suddenly surprising him, 'This famous thing can get real irritating' he thought irritably.

"That's me." He muttered.

"Oh great! I mean not that I ran into you, which by the way I am so sorry about." She stood up and extended her hand which he took and pulled him off the ground easily. "You don't know me."

"Yes, I am aware of that." He replied a chuckle escaping despite his confusion.

"Yeah, obviously." She closed her eyes and laughed quietly at herself, 'You are making a fool out of yourself!' She thought, "Hermione."

"Hermione?" He was getting more and more confused by the second.

"Yes, she's my cousin. She told me about you and that's why I knew your name." She explained.

"Oh." They stared at one another for a second.

"I'm Buffy, Buffy Summers I'm new here. I transferred from California which is why I don't sound all cool and posh." She extended her hand and he shook it with a smile.

"Well you already know I'm Harry Potter." He waited for the reaction of gasps and a glance toward his forehead, but she only smiled widely.

"It's nice to meet you. I saw you practicing Quidwitch so that's how I recognized you." She explained earning a hearty chuckle, "What?" She asked curiously slightly distracted by the way his emerald green eyes sparkled when he laughed.

"Quidditch." He corrected,

"Oh sorry. I'm new to this whole thing. The witch and wizard life is all weird to me." She explained she saw the look he gave at the word weird, "Not bad weird, good weird, new weird really. I'm babbling now, look, I got separated from Hermione so I'm kind of…You know lost." She finished, 'You are acting crazy! What is your problem?' She pondered.

"Breath. I'll take you to Hermione and all will be well." He assured her smiling at her behavior. 'She is a very interesting one.'

"Actually Hermione told me I needed to go to Dumblefloor before dinner and it's already five so…Could you?" She pleaded not wanting to get on the wizards nerves. He laughed once more,

"Dumbledore." He corrected,

"Right." She agreed smiling at her mistake.

"And yes, I will take you to Dumbledore. This way." With that they began down the hall. "Dumblefloor." He shook his head and laughed,

"Hey! It's a hard name." She said defensively laughing as well.

"This coming from a Buffy?" He asked earning a joking punch,

"At least it's not long. Not all of us can be Harry's you know." He stopped in front of a gargoyle and her forehead creased.

"Chocolate frogs?" He asked it.

She raised an eyebrow. "And you're talking to a statue... This isn't a normal everyday thing is it? Did you just call it a chocolate frog?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's the way into Dumbledore's office. It opens with a password. Bubble yum?" He tried to no avail.

She rolled her eyes. "Why not try abra cadabra?" It stood still. She pouted. "Tootsie rolls." It opened and she smirked.

"How did you...?"

"What can I say? I'm good." He rolled his eyes and stepped inside. He motioned for her to do the same and they found their bodies closer then they would like. "Wow, first we run into each other and now we're pressed up against each other in a revolving gargoyle. I think fate is saying our bodies deserve each other." He raised an eyebrow, "I was joking. It was meant to be funny! Not serious duh." It came to a stop and Harry laughed as Buffy hurriedly stepped out and stumbled slightly. "Okay now I'm dizzy." She looked over at a man sitting at a grand desk. He was much older and Buffy suppressed a laugh upon seeing his hat. His blue eye twinkled upon seeing the two.

"Ah, Miss Summers. Please take a seat." She did so and he motioned towards Harry. "I was expecting to see Miss Granger?"

"We ran into each other, literally, she got lost so…" Harry shrugged and Buffy nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore smiled, "Well Miss Summers welcome to Hogwarts we hope you enjoy your stay. Now if you will put this on." He brought out an old raggy brown hat and she raised an eyebrow.

"You are kidding right?" He only smiled in response. "Right." He lowered the hat onto her head and it immediately yelled out the words, ' GRYFFINDOR'

"Ow! A forewarning before the screaming would have been nice, and what's a Gryffindor?"

"You are." Harry replied a slight smile on his face.

"Oh that makes sense... Oh wait no it doesn't." She replied. Harry smiled waving a goodbye to Dumbledore.

"I'll explain it to you on the way to the common rooms." She merely nodded trying to ignore the tingles running up her arm as he placed a hand on it. 'This can't be good.' She thought walking through the passageway.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Buffy sat in the common room listening to various stories from Harry and Ron about Quidditch. She met Ron shortly after being brought into the common room.

"The broom thing was really neat. I always loved that about witches in stories, I used to always take the brooms in our house and pretend I could fly so my mom decided to get a vacuum instead." They smirked. "What?"

"We could go and show you how to fly?" Her eyes widened and a smile brightened up her face.

"I don't have a broom; you see I don't usually pack them." She told them jokingly.

"You can use mine! It's much safer than the schools I'll go get it and Ron will take you to the Quidditch pitch and I'll meet you there." Harry said giving her a wide grin and running up to the boy's dorms.

"Wow, he doesn't usually let people use his broom. It's a firebolt best broom out there!" Ron said leading the way to the Quidditch pitch.

"Why don't you have one?" She asked curiously

"There also the most expensive." He said blushing a bright red.

"Oh. Oooh, I'm sorry. Don't feel too bad, I don't have one either!" With that he smiled and as they approached the pitch he raised up into the air. She watched as he circled the field quickly. "Wow." Buffy whispered.

"Hey." She jumped and turned quickly seeing Harry standing there with a large smile on his face.

"You don't sneak up on people! You stomp or yodel." She said playfully glaring at him. He laughed slightly and laid his broom down next to him. He motioned for her to do the same and she did so.

"Alright put your hand over the broom like so and tell it, 'up.'" His broom flew into his hand and he nodded towards her. She shrugged.

"Up." The broom flew up quickly and she caught it easily. "Cool. What next?" She asked. He only stared at her in slight awe. "What?" She asked.

"N-nothing. Alright mount your broom and kick up softly okay?" He showed her how to do it and she did it as well. She floated and squealed.

"This is cool! A little uncomfortable, but cool." She exclaimed. He smiled watching her spin around.

"Alright, now lean forward to go and lean back to stop. Get it?" She nodded.

"I think so." She replied. Before he could say anything else she was off. Ron made his way back to Harry and stopped next to him.

"She's bloody brilliant!" They watched her circle the field over and over again. She dived and Harry could feel his heartbeat quicken. She pulled up just in the nick of time and smiled triumphantly waving over at them.

"I'd have to agree." Harry replied quietly.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"What do you mean I'm the new beater?" Buffy asked for the third time, Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

"We've been playing with you for the past two hours and you've been kicking our ass. You made the team whether or not you like it." Ron stated with an assertive air. She smiled.

"You're sure?" Buffy asked looking into Harry's green eyes analyzing them carefully.

He felt his heart skip a beat, but blinked off the fluttering feeling in his stomach, "I need you." He said before thinking, "The team that is. We need you." She smiled,

"If that's the case. I'm in." She agreed earning pats and smiles from her two new friends.

"Buffy? Where the hell have you been?" The three teens looked over to see a fumed Hermione coming their way.

"Oh yeah…Hey Hermione!"


	3. Questions

A/N-Revising yet again! Sorry about my mistake with Ron being a catcher I do not know what the hell I was thinking. He is the keeper though not a chaser. If I ever make a mistake please politely correct me I do not mean to. I even have the Quidditch video game so that was just a stupid mistake on my behalf. Thank you for the reviews.

Rating, Disclaimer, summary, all in first chapter.

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3-

Two Weeks Later

"Snape is such a…a…Git!" Buffy exclaimed glaring back at the classroom. Harry and Ron laughed each holding one arm to prevent her from going back to the Potions class to give Snape a piece of her mind or fist.

"Very British of you Buff." Harry remarked earning an eye roll from the blonde.

"You should be high fiving me! Come on Harry lets join forces to defeat Snape, you guys in?" She asked referring to Ron and Hermione who now walked slightly ahead.

"Sure thing, I'll bring the shampoo and you and Hermione can bring the loofas." Ron joked, Harry roared with laughter using Buffy to hold him up and she too could not suppress a small laugh. Hermione did not crack her hard façade however,

"Honestly, maybe if you two weren't so negative he wouldn't take so much of the class time arguing with the both of you!" She stated glaring at the two, Harry and Buffy both exchanged looks. Her second day when she first met Snape he had been tolerable, but upon finding out she was friends with the awful Harry Potter she was all of a sudden bad news and a nuisance. Every day since the two constantly argued and points were taken away faster than ever to the Gryffindor's chagrin. She figured she had more detentions than anyone else in the school.

"Fine Hermione we will plan the downfall of Snape without your consent. Until then," She turned to Harry, "Want to go practice some for the upcoming game?" She then noticed Harry was staring off at something. "Hello? Earth to Harry." He shook his head and looked over at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Hm?" He asked his eyes darting back and forth between her and whatever he had just been previously so engulfed by.

"What were you just staring at?" She asked curiously looking in the direction he had just been looking in.

He blushed slightly. "Nothing." She smiled raising her eyebrows. She looked over again to where Harry had been staring and saw a very pretty looking older student.

"Oh." She said quietly. She didn't know why but it kind of hurt to know he had a crush on someone.

"Her names Cho, Harry's liked her since 3rd year." Ron commented.

"Yeah well I'll just have to tell them who you've liked since 4th year if you don't shut your trap." Harry snapped causing Ron to turn scarlet and close his mouth.

"You like someone?" Hermione asked with raised eyebrows.

"No." He squeaked. She merely shrugged and went back to reading another book.

"So, I'm going to... go." Buffy turned and Harry caught her arm.

"Where you going?" She shrugged.

"Most likely the Quidditch pitch, I want to fly some." She replied with a small shrug, looking away from the attractive girl who had just turned to look their way.

"Oh I'll come-" Harry said smiling down at Buffy his green eyes sparkling with the idea of brooms and a challenge.

"No its fine, plus didn't you say you had loads of Divination homework?" Truth was she felt the need to get as far away from him as plausible.

He pouted, "Oh I get it I'm not wanted." She laughed.

"It's not that, I'm just looking out for you. I mean if you really want to..." She began hoping he fell for her 'you need to do your homework' act. He shrugged.

"You were right I should probably do my homework for once. Plus it's getting harder to come up with bad luck stuff that's going to happen to us." He replied earning a snort from the three.

"You poor thing. See you guys later!" She called to them hurrying away.

"Remember we have a game tomorrow so don't stay out to late!" Ron reminded giving her his best stern look.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Buffy ran outside into the cold air she still hadn't completely adapted to. She sighed running a hand through her hair as she slowly made her way to the Quidditch pitch. She picked out a random broom and flew around for awhile before stopping in midair and lying down on the broom staring up at the sky. She wondered about her friends and Sunnydale and hoped they were doing well. She had written to Giles and imagined what his expression must have looked like when he saw an owl pecking at his window. She smiled, but soon her thoughts wondered to a certain raven haired boy.

"I don't have a crush on my cousin's best friend, I don't have a crush on my cousin's best friend, my cousin's best friend has a nice ass... Oh that can't be good." She said to herself watching as the first stars began making their appearance. It was really weird, she was always okay with making new friends but with Harry it was almost instant. Not that she really considered him a friend, well she did just she'd like it to be more. He was different, like her, so if he ever did find out about her night job it couldn't be too bad right? As a matter of fact in DADA class they were talking about vampires so he obviously knew they existed. She sighed sadly. Why was life so complicated? She flew down and after putting away one of the schools brooms made her way toward the castle. She suddenly felt her spidey sense act up, something she had not felt since she left Sunnydale.

"Hello?" She asked looking around and stopping when seeing a figure make its way out of the woods. The moonlight lit up the creatures face and it bore its fangs threateningly before crouching. "Huh, here I thought this was going to be like a vacation from the hell mouth."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Miss Summers, can I help you?" Dumbledore closed his phoenix's cage and smiled warmly at the slightly battered young woman.

"Sorry to barge in sir, it's just…Are you aware that there are vampires on the premises?" She asked feeling very awkward asking the question to someone other than her watcher.

He smiled, "I see, they must know." He stated taking his seat behind his desk.

"Know?" She asked.

"The Slayer is here of course." He replied his twinkling blue eyes shining her way.

She froze, "How-"

"Do I know you are the chosen one?" He finished, she nodded in response. "Well, many ways certainly. The power you give out is enough, but I have remained close to your watcher over the past years."

"Giles? You know Giles?" She asked feeling as though Dumbledore might be a new connection to her old world she missed so much.

"Yes, especially with you here it has helped our pen pal relations considerably. I am afraid though Miss Summers I cannot tell you all that you wish to be answered. All you need to know in the meantime is that we will keep you as safe as we can and after your run in, staying indoors at night might be a good way to avoid these…Pest problems. Your questions will be answered in due time, but at the present moment I suggest you get some sleep for the game tomorrow. I would surely love to see Gryffindor continue its reign as the Quidditch champions." With that Buffy somehow found herself shooed away without answers.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"She's been out there awfully long." Harry commented glancing out the window for the 100th time.

"Harry's got a crush!" Ron sang annoyingly causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"I do not. What?" Harry asked annoyed as Hermione burst into laughter.

"That was the worst lying I've ever heard!" She got out in between hysterics. He glowered at the two teenagers who were laughing hysterically.

"I'm not lying! She's very nice, and funny, and attractive and... I like Cho remember?" Both Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes.

"It's not illegal to like two people at the same time, Harry. Personally I think you and Buffy make a much better match." Hermione commented holding her book securely in her lap.

"That's just because she's your cousin." Harry retorted. She crossed her arms defiantly,

"Well that most likely is a factor, but you two have a lot in common and Cho is still not over Cedric and last time when you guys did try it went completely wrong. Also if you and Buffy worked out we would be in-laws which would really be fun and…What?" She asked at the looks she was receiving, Harry and Ron began laughing.

"You are starting to babble just like her!" Ron exclaimed. Her eyes widened considerably.

"Hey guys! What's the what?" They turned to see the blonde entering through the portrait hole.

"Nothing we're just- Bloody hell what happened?!" Ron asked when surveying the slayer. She gave them all a confused look then looked at the spot where there eyes were. Her stomach was cut and the blood was starting to seep through her shirt.

"That… Well I fell…Off my broom… Onto a stick." She watched as they looked at her in awe. "It's just a scratch no big."

"You should go see Madam Pomphrey." Hermione stated. She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry I heal fast." She told them in an attempt to reassure.

"Buffy-" Harry began,

"No. You can't 'Buffy' your way into making me go to the hospital wing." She replied started toward the stairs.

"You're our beater we can't have you injured if we want to win, now come on I'm taking you to the nurse." Said Harry glaring slightly at her apprehension.

"No." She replied firmly.

"Why are you being such a baby?" He asked annoyed,

"Okay kids let's not raise our voices daddy hasn't had his butterbeer yet." Ron mumbled.

"I don't need a hero Harry; I can take care of myself." She retorted getting more than annoyed herself and letting some of her previous anger from jealousy out on Harry.

"Really? By not taking care of yourself?" He asked angry by her stinging remark. 'Ouch.' He thought to himself. She rolled her eyes,

"Goodnight Hermione, Ron." She called making her way up to her room.

"Oh really mature!" He called up the stairs. He looked at Hermione and Ron who had small grins, "What are you staring at?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Buffy get up, big game today." Hermione stood over Buffy's small frame shaking her softly. Her eyes slowly opened and she sat up in bed,

"Good morning." She yawned and Hermione returned the pleasantry. She sat in bed a few minutes watching Hermione get ready, "So, is Harry still upset with me?"

"I'm not sure, he and Ron already headed to breakfast you should go ahead and catch up." She told the blonde folding her untidy clothes and setting aside for her a Gryffindor hoodie and some jeans.

"Thanks." She whispered. She sighed, "I should go to breakfast. You're not coming?" She asked her curly haired cousin.

"I'll be at the game I'm going to catch up on some homework though." She replied taking out a quill.

"Kay. Have fun, since you're a big dork I expect you will." She joked and in response got a pillow to the face.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Hey guys." Buffy said approaching the table, Ron looked up and gave a friendly smile while Harry continued to stare at his plate. Buffy sat across from them and bit her bottom lip. "Harry?"

"Hm?" He asked not once looking up at her.

"I'm sorry." She said, he looked up and she almost forgot to breathe when seeing his gorgeous emerald eyes. "My cousin, the one I knew, she died after being hospitalized and I just have a complex with hospitals. I didn't mean to get so defensive." She told him fighting back the memories.

"I'm sorry." He replied. 'God I am such a jerk.' She smiled and he had the sudden urge to just touch her…

"Ahem. Now that that's done, you really should eat Buff." Ron said elbowing Harry who felt the urge to hurt Ron for ruing their moment.

"You're right, food!" With that Buffy began towering her plate with donuts, bacon, waffles etc.

"Hungry?" Ron asked Harry laughed. She glared at the two.

"Eating gives you metabolism which gives you energy which gives you-"

"Is Hermione rubbing off on you?" Ron asked. Her eyes widened.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Oh close hit by Buffy Summers, nearly knocked Cho off! She lost the snitch and now they're back to square one." She smiled triumphantly and smirked at Ron when he flew by and gave her a slight shove of approval. She looked over and watched as a Ravenclaw chaser rammed against a Gryffindor chaser, Katie Bell, and hit another bludger his way. He whizzed out of the way. There was a loud commotion and she turned just in time to see Harry surfing on his broom and catching the snitch before Cho. Buffy's mouth flew open. 'Wow where did he learn how to do that?' She watched as her team zoomed down and she did the same. She jumped off her broom and watched as Ron did a victory dance.

"Now that's amusing." She suddenly felt arms engulf her and laughed as they raised her up and spun her around.

"That was wonderful! Great team work and you were great!" She smiled as Harry shyly let go and back away.

"You weren't too bad yourself Captain." Before she could say another word they were dragging Harry off to celebrate.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHP

Buffy laughed as she and Hermione walked towards the library. "Did you see Cho's face when Harry hugged me? Priceless!"

"She honestly is not that bad." Hermione answered, but smiling at her cousin anyway.

"You have to pick my side! We're family!" She trailed off as they entered the library and saw some very familiar faces.

"Giles?"


	4. Answers

A/N-More revising, wish I did it right the first time. This chapter is actually pretty much the same.

--------------------------------------------------

Buffy stood with wide eyes as she saw her watcher, two best friends, and... Cordelia and a guy with blue hair.

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on?" Buffy asked in confusion. "Not that I'm not happy to see you guys or anything..." Hermione shifted from one foot to another.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but, who are you people?" Hermione asked shooting her cousin a confused look.

"Oh I'm Rupert Giles the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, I was informed you all had a somewhat substitute teacher and was asked to fill in. This is Willow Rosenberg, she's a witch and will be attending here, and these are my assistants Xander Harris and Cordelia Chase, and Oz he's…" Giles broke off into silence.

"He's my boyfriend." Willow lipped to Buffy earning a shocked look from her once best friend.

"You have a boyfriend?" Buffy lipped back

"How do you know each other?" Hermione asked in confusion,

"They went to my old school." Buffy explained. Hermione raised her eyebrows,

"Didn't you go to a muggle school?"

"Yeah well remember how I told you I kind of knew about the paranormal? So do they. We all did together…It's complicated." She finally concluded giving Hermione a sorry look. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Giles smiled politely, "Well err its very nice to meet you-"

"Hermione Granger."

"Miss Granger, but we need to speak with Buffy... Alone." Giles hinted giving another small smile. The bushy haired teen frowned but nodded nevertheless.

"Well then I suppose I'll see you later?" Hermione asked aiming the question toward Buffy who bit her lower lip.

"Actually, don't wait up." Hermione's frown deepened but again she nodded anyways. With that she exited the library and Buffy noted that it was completely empty.

"You guys keep kicking everyone out?" She asked in wonder,

Willow shrugged, "We were trying to track you down it didn't turn out so well so we figured we'd stay in here for awhile, you know the library is our haven, and just to find you at breakfast tomorrow." Buffy nodded at the red-headed witch.

"Right. Now, tell me what's really going on."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Buffy stormed in through the portrait hole and quickly made her way to the steps only to be stopped half way there.

Harry had a hold of her shoulders and smiled down at her, "Hey, Hermione told me what happened. We were curious what- Are you crying?" She pulled away from her semi crush wiping at her tears ferociously.

"I just need some time alone okay?" She whispered backing up until feeling her heel at the foot of the steps. She turned and quickly ran up them. She closed the door behind her sliding to the floor. She sniffled and slowly made her way to her bed snuggling into it before letting herself sob into her pillow hugging Mr. Gordo close to herself.

Flashback to the Library

"Buffy, we... it... The last thing we were expecting was for you to be sent here. We honestly never thought it to be an issue. There's a prophesy-"

"Nothing new there-"

"Buffy this is very serious! There is a master vampire here in London, he's joining alliances with V-Voldemort and... We never thought it could happen I mean how could it be feasible when you were in California and he was in London?"

"How could what not be feasible?" She asked, "Giles, you're scaring me." Giles sighed taking his glasses off and polishing them.

"This Master he's stronger then any normal vampire he's older and wiser and well-"

"Uglier." Cordelia supplied. Giles merely glared at her before continuing on.

"- Scarier to be honest, have you been having nightmares lately." Buffy nodded slowly. "You're having them for a reason."

"Giles, what are you babbling about?!"

"Well-"

"He's supposed to kill you." Cordelia said bluntly earning glares all round. "What?" She asked. Buffy stared at them before beginning to laugh.

"Funny one-"

"She's not lying Buff." Xander whispered. She looked around again and saw they all looked grim. Her eyes filled with tears.

"You are to fight the master Buffy and die trying." Giles told her sadly. Willow had tear glazed eyes and Oz was rubbing her shoulder.

"No I'm not." She watched as they all looked over at her.

"It's not exactly unavoidable." Giles supplied looking at his slayer in confusion.

"Of course it is. I quit. If I don't fight him I won't die."

"Yes you will and so will everyone else." Giles told her quietly, she shook her head furiously.

"Buff come on-" Xander began,

"No! Don't you Buff come on me! This is my life Xander; you guys can't expect me to just accept this." Her tears were spilling and she was panting for air,

"It is your fate Buffy-" Giles said sadly, "We can try-"

"Try? Why don't you try, huh? All I hear from you guys is 'fix it, Buffy, fix it!' It's over; they can go find someone else. Things are finally starting to look up Giles, I can't... I won't." She turned and ran towards the library door opening it before turning back around to face them again.

"I'm 16 years old Giles, I don't wanna die." With that she ran out.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Buffy?" Buffy looked up seeing her cousin entering the dorm room. "Are you alright Harry told me-"

"I'm fine. Just a little emotional." Hermione took a seat on her cousin's bed.

"Are you sure? I could take you to the hospital wing if you'd like-"

"No, really I'm fine." Hermione nodded slightly.

"Harry's really worried. He really cares about you Buffy." Hermione said gently, Buffy looked away.

"Probably be best if he didn't."

"Why's that?"

"You know how Trelawney keeps predicting my doom?" Buffy asked looking at Hermione who huffed and nodded.

"She's just some loony though. Wouldn't know a prediction if it bit her in the arse." Buffy smiled softly.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"She keeps predicting Harry's death." Hermione reminded her. She then merely shrugged.

"It's different... He's not me."

"You're not planning suicide are you?" Hermione said giving her a failed attempt at a joke, Buffy broke into another smile.

"Would you stop me?"

"You kidding? I'd help!" They both laughed slightly. Buffy sobered quickly.

"No. You know, I think Ron likes you." Hermione went a bright pink.

"Do you really?" She asked softly. Buffy smiled and nodded.

"So, anything going to happen?" She asked at an attempt to change the subject. Hermione sighed and shrugged.

"Only time can tell, it's good we still have a good bit of it. Time that is. Next year and all."

"Must be nice."

"What are you talking about? You're going to be here for the rest of the year right?" Hermione asked with a worried look. Buffy looked up into her cousins eyes fighting away her tears.

"You know it." She promised. She didn't know how, but she would keep that promise.


	5. Teenage Drama

A/N-Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------

Buffy woke up early that morning stretching out languidly and yawning. She looked over at her watch and smiled hopping out of bed and taking a quick shower. She skipped down stairs smiling at the Dream Team.

"Hey guys!" She greeted sitting next to Harry. The three exchanged glances and Harry smiled down at her watching the many colors the fire reflected off of her golden hair.

"You're much cheerier this morning." Harry commented.

"What do you mean?" She asked obviously confused.

"Last night, you know you were a bit upset?" He asked watching her face intently. She continued to give him a confused look until it dawned upon her. It hadn't been a dream.

"Oh." Her smile was long gone. 'Death…My life as a slayer.'

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" He started realizing he had upset her.

"No, no It's okay I'm just… I thought it was a dream, a nightmare, I guess not." Buffy replied taking a deep sigh. They all exchanged quick glances.

"What were you so upset about?" Hermione asked all three leaning in slightly. Buffy leaned back hoping the couch would eat her whole.

"I can't... I don't want to talk about it." She said weakly. They sat in silence. "I don't know about you guys but I'm kind of hungry." Ron's stomach growled on cue. "Well, okay now I know." They all laughed at the expense of Ron, but he did not seem to mind.

"Come on lets go before everyone else vacuums up the food." Hermione suggested standing up and making her way to the portrait hole.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Ron replied. And with that they were out the door.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Oh, I wasn't expecting to see you guys." Buffy said when Willow and Xander walked up to her.

"Xander likes food, you do remember that right?" Willow asked. This earned a small smile from Buffy.

"Hard to forget. So... What is Cordelia doing here?" She asked suddenly when seeing the girl conversing with her crush. "Doesn't she have some important cheerleading…thing?" Willow shrugged.

"You'd think, but a little after you left... Well she and Xander began to get along VERY well." Willow whispered and Buffy's eyes widened and her jaw fell open.

"But... He hates her, you hate her!" She said turning to Xander who merely shrugged.

"She's a good kisser." He replied making the two girls faces turn repulsed.

"Alas teenage love, how romantic, so what about smurf boy?" Buffy asked causing Xander to laugh at the reference. Willow scowled,

"He's not a smurf." She replied defensively,

"No? He's blue and small." They both burst back into obnoxious giggles.

"Laugh it up. He's sweet, oh and he's a werewolf." Willow said nonchalantly. Buffy blinked at her red headed friend.

"Huh?"

"He was babysitting this kid who liked to bite; turns out he was all grrr-y. So once he was bit he was grrr-y too." She said in her Willow like way. Buffy nodded,

"That explains it all. So, are you guys here to stay? Or was it just a stop by to tell me, ' hey you're going to die see you never ' thing?" They both frowned.

Willow gave Buffy her best sympathetic face, "We're here to stay. Giles wasn't lying when he told Herhiney-"

"Hermione-" Corrected Buffy.

"All that stuff." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, you guys are going to love it here." She said looking back at her other friends who seemed to be listening to Cordelia intently.

"If she tells him something bad she'll regret it so much." Buffy threatened remembering her poor relationship with the gorgeous brunette,

"You like that guy?" Xander asked incredulously. He still had a slight crush on the blonde.

"No! ... Okay maybe a little." Willow's eyes lit up.

"Witchy love! How cute, you guys can have kids and they would be all magic like and-" Squealed Willow before being interrupted,

"Whoa there Wills decaf is your future friend. I can't even tell him I like him. Plus that's not such a great idea. My life is a bit complicated; I don't want to drag him down with me. Especially since..." She wondered off a haunted look coming on her usually cheery face. Willow put a calming hand on the blonde's shoulder,

"I don't care what Giles say's, there has to be someway to get around this prophesy." Assured Willow, Buffy opened her mouth. "Other than you quitting." Buffy sighed,

"We can do research I guess... Let's not talk about it I just want to be happy today if that's not too much to ask for? Come on lets go interrupt their conversation before Cordelia convinces them I'm some leper." They walked towards the Gryffindor table and Buffy nodded towards Cordelia.

"What has she told you?"

"That you attacked her with a stick." Hermione replied. Buffy's eyes widened,

"It was an accident." She stated pointedly giving Cordelia a 'don't make me hurt you' look.

"It was awful, my life flashed before my eyes! So, Harry, you play any sports? I mean you'd have to being your shape and all." She gave him her winning smile, Buffy glared at Willow.

"You just had to bring her along?" She whispered to the red head whom simply smiled and flushed.

"I thought you were my girlfriend?" Xander asked his flirtatious girlfriend.

"Actually I play Quidditch, Buffy does too she's great at it." Harry said giving Buffy a joking wink.

"Your making me blush." She replied jokingly flipping her long golden hair.

"Am I the only one who has no idea what you guys are talking about?" Asked Cordelia.

"No." Came three replies. Buffy smiled at Harry,

"I love how I'm the one who actually knows what's going on!" Harry smiled at the blonde knowingly before launching into an explanation about his favorite subject Quidditch.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Wait? So, we're going where?"

"Hogsmeade." Hermione replied folding more of Buffy's clothes that happened to be lying around. "It is actually quite enjoyable there's Honeydukes and I can show you the shrieking shack!"

"Don't tell me! A shack that shrieks?" Buffy teased, Hermione simply rolled her eyes. "Man, you Europeans suck at naming things."

"Really, _Buffy_?" She asked emphasizing the blonde's name. Buffy simply pouted and Hermione took another article of Buffy's clothing and began to fold,

"Gee mom thanks for messing up my mess!" Buffy joked snatching her shirt from Hermione, who in reply huffed,

"Honestly, you think I enjoy folding your clothes?" Hermione asked,

"Yes." Replied Buffy raising her eyebrows at the honey eyed teen,

"…Damn."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry and Ron sat in the common room waiting for the girls and decided while waiting to play wizard's chess. Before Harry knew it he had lost most of the pieces on his side of the board.

"One day Ron…One day." Harry said watching his Queen get demolished. They heard the voices of Hermione and Buffy descending the girl's dorm,

"It's about bloody time." Ron called earning two glares from the girls as they were in full view. Ron laughed, "Nice hair Hermione." He said jokingly.

Her eyes narrowed even more at the red head boy, "Nice face Ronald." She replied making Buffy shake her head and hold back a laugh,

"Sorry, we got into a clothes fight consisting of me unfolding them all and Hermione almost crying." Buffy explained, "So, ready to go and show me this Hogsbeer?" She asked. Harry burst into hysterics. She closed her eyes momentarily, "It's not Hogsbeer is it?" She asked,

"Nope." Replied Hermione with a big grin plastered on her face as well. Hermione and Ron tried to contain the laughter unlike Harry and Buffy rolled her eyes,

"You can go ahead and laugh at my expense." She told them.

And so they did…The entire way to Hogsmeade.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"OW!" Buffy exclaimed with wide eyes and a hand held up to her cheek,

"What?" Harry asked concerned looking at the golden haired beauty for any injury,

"I tink eht jus expwoded ehn mah mouf!" Said Buffy holding up a red piece of hard candy having a hard time saying her words with any articulation. Harry looked at the box containing the same red hard candies and shook his head,

"Buff, next time you see candy labeled 'exploding candy' that should give you an idea." He explained cupping her cheek and trying to soothe it. Buffy froze feeling the warmth emitted from his hand and before thinking pressed her cheek more deeply into it. His green eyes softened and as his eyes connected with her own before either could really think they both moved in,

"What are you two doing?" Ron asked, the two ripped away from one another and quickly looked toward the ground.

"She hurt her mouth." Harry explained,

"Uh huh." Replied Buffy not wanting Ron to tease her way of talking at the moment.

"Right." Said Ron slowly winking at Harry who in turn blushed a deep red.

"I cannot take any more of this; can we please go somewhere we can sit down?" Asked Hermione from behind Ron clearly not aware of what had just happened.

"Fine by me." Harry quickly said slipping away and outside the store.

"What's his problem?" Asked Hermione, Buffy merely shrugged.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The four went to the Leaky Cauldron and sat down. Before Buffy could even glance at a menu Harry ordered four butterbeers.

"We can drink?" She asked in a hushed tone. Ron smiled,

"It's not real alcohol." Ron explained.

"Oh well usually when one puts the word beer into the name of the beverage one would assume-" The drinks arrived and the three quickly picked their own and sucked at it like nectar while Buffy stared at it with distaste. "Can't I just get a coke?" She asked earning three headshakes.

"It's good, don't worry." Harry reassured her still not meeting eye to eye with the blonde.

She nodded and took a sip of the drink apprehensively. Needless to say it was gone in less than a minute. The three of them; Buffy, Ron, and Harry began discussing Quidditch and Hermione would lend a comment now and then. A shadow of a female silhouette intruded their table and as they looked up they saw who it was interrupting their talk of Quidditch.

"Harry?" Asked Cho with a shy smile. Harry looked up into the eyes of his crush and felt himself begin to blush. "Can we talk?" Cho asked looking around the table politely. Harry nodded eagerly and Buffy felt as though her heart might explode as his green eyes seemed to melt into Cho's brown eyes. She tried to calm herself, 'it's nothing, a congratulations at winning or a question about Charms…' She watched as the two stalked off to a dark corner,

"Wonder what that's about?" Hermione asked looking toward Buffy and putting a friendly hand on her knee under the table. Buffy merely shrugged,

"Oh please, they are quite obviously getting together. About time I say." Ron commented earning a glare from Hermione.

"Yeah." Replied Buffy, "About time." She watched as Cho folded and unfolded her hands and switched her body weight between each leg. She watched how the tip of Harry's ears blushed and the nervous look etched on his face. She made herself look away as the two hugged and Harry made his way back to the table.

"So, what you two lovebirds talk about?" Asked Ron giving his friend a cheeky grin who in reply blushed scarlet and shrug,

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He teased the redhead, who scoffed in reply,

"Come on mate, you have to tell us!" He pried,

"Really not necessary." Hermione muttered in an attempt to hint this was not the time.

"No. We're all _friends_ here. Harry can tell us these things, right?" Buffy tried to hold in her bitterness, but suddenly felt furious and betrayed.

"Well…" Harry began suddenly feeling quite nervous under the glare Buffy was emitting his way.

"Well?" She asked urging him to continue,

"Well she likes me and I like her back." He stated glaring at Buffy for making him feel bad about his happiness. She simply stared at him tears threatening to build in her eyes; she kept them at bay and gave Harry her best 'eat shit and die' smile,

"Great, you two belong together." She spat standing and hurrying out the store.

"What was her problem?" Harry asked bewildered earning an eye roll from Hermione.

------------------------------------------

After the three arrived back at the castle they learned Buffy had gone up to bed. The Dream Team sat in the common room enjoying the company of one another when hearing the portrait hole open. They looked up and were shocked to see Dumbledore. They all stood and noticed the grim look on his old face.

"What is it Dumbledore?" Harry asked slightly alarmed.

"Not here." He replied glancing at the other curious spectators. They followed him out and continued to walk silently after him as they made their way to his office. They took their seats looking at their headmaster with concern.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news. You know of the prophesy Harry?" The boy nodded. "We've come to learn it will be happening sooner then we thought. You see, there's a vampire, a master vampire, who's come and joined alliances with Voldemort. He's stronger then we hoped for with the new help and will strike soon. And with this vampire here, chances of you being the victorious one are slim." He told him honestly. Harry sat and took all this new information in.

"I'll have to fight a vampire too?" He asked overwhelmed feeling fear take a grip of him.

"No need to worry of that Harry, we have our resources. We had predicted that the battle might be soon, but not this soon." Dumbledore said petting Fawkes in a calming effort.

"Resources?" Asked Hermione speaking up with curiosity,

Dumbledore smiled cryptically, "We have a vampire slayer on grounds Miss Granger. We will notify her as soon as we can."

"A vampire slayer?" The three simultaneously asked with confused looks.

"Yes, quite capable if I do say so. Our main priority is preparing you for Voldemort." Replied Dumbledore.

Harry fidgeted nervously, "How soon are we talking?" Dumbledore sat in silence for a moment before speaking.

"By the end of this school semester."


End file.
